


The Viking Way

by Wintersoldier16



Series: Viking Way [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark James Barnes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Mental Abuse, Mentions of Past Murder, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sad Reader, james is not a good guy, murder plots, viking james barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: This is a very dark series so if any of the warnings trigger you, DO NOT READ!!James is the leader of his Viking clan who has a plan for revenge and that plan includes the Princess (reader). Will his plan come to fruition or will the Princess foil his plan with one of her own?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Past James Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Viking Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842028
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	1. Best Laid Plans

Staring up at the ceiling, you could see out the smoke holes, the stars shining down at you. Closing your eyes, you made a wish, a single tear escaping, hoping the gods would hear your silent plea and take you away from this horrible situation. You knew better though, resigned to your fate. This was your home now and your only purpose was to serve as a bed mate to the cruel Viking, James.

It’d been a month since the Viking army had stormed your lands and killed everyone in sight, save you. It had been revealed later James’ only goal was to rid the world of the tyranny of your father and take you, the Princess, as his property. James and his men had succeeded and in the end you were tied up and placed in his charge, the leader putting you on his boat and whisking you away to his country to live the Viking way.

The time spent with the cruel man had left you begging for death. James paid you no mind, barely saying a word to you, not caring for the title you held back in your country. He used you. Leaving you alone during the day to figure out your new life and only coming back at night. Words were never spoken, just glares and an ice cold stare. When you locked eyes, you knew your place and what he wanted… you naked and in his bed and all you could do was comply and endure the torture James bestowed upon you.

James was sound asleep next to you. He always slept soundly after he’d fucked you hard and fast, spilling his seed inside you with a smirk and then removing himself from on top of you, laying down and passing out. James was a man of routine, the same thing happening night after night without reprieve. You couldn’t fathom why you’d never thought of it before given he's a creature of habit and you're nothing more than his captive with too much time on your hands. He almost made it way too easy. 

Reaching down the side of the bed, you grabbed the knife you’d planted there earlier when he’d left you alone for the umpteenth time. The handle was thick and the blade long and sharp. It was one of James’ prized knives and he always carried it on his person. It was uncharacteristic of him to leave it behind today when he’d left, but you didn’t question it and the man didn’t come back to claim it. So, you’d hidden it, waiting for the time when he’d fall asleep and you could carry out your plan, hoping to put some distance between you and the clan before they came hunting for you like you knew they would.

A look next to you saw James’ shallow breathing, signaling his sleep. You’d been watching him for a long time, waiting for his breaths to even out and stay that way indefinitely. The deeper he was in sleep the easier it was for your plan to come to fruition. You had nothing to lose and everything to gain, all you had to do was aim for the heart… the one thing you knew the man didn’t have.

Sitting up, you move as quietly as possible, trying desperately not to wake the sleeping man. You straddle him, your bare core meeting his soft cock, making you cringe in disgust. In another time, perhaps you might’ve welcomed the roughness the Viking has to offer, but not like this. Not after what he’d done to your father and your country. James deserved his fate and you were so close to carrying it out and leaving this place the victor in a hard-fought war.

Settling in, you grip the knife in both hands and raise it above your head. You can feel yourself getting anxious, sweat starting to form on your brow and your heart is beating swiftly in your chest. For a hot moment you second guess what you’re about to do, but those thoughts leave just as quick as they came, the memory of James slitting your father's throat as you watched flashed into your mind and you see the brute laughing as you screamed and cried for the king. 

It was now or never. The adrenaline was coursing through your veins, invigorating this new-found bravery and you gripped the knife tightly, lining your arms up so the blade would pierce his heart. With all the energy you could muster you plunged down with a fierceness, gritting your teeth as the blade came closer to his body. 

And then… it stopped. 

“No! No, no, no, no, no!!” You shook your head in disbelief, tears already starting to form and escape down your cheeks. 

James laughs, his hands holding yours, the blade just inches from his chest. “Did you really think I’d make it that easy for you?” He pries the knife from your grip and throws it to the floor, tsking all the while. “You’re not very smart, Princess.”

You’re full on sobbing now, the tears flowing like a river. Why?! What god did you piss off to endure this torture from the hands of this mad man?! Would you ever find peace and sanity in your future?

“Awww… what’s the matter? Did the bad man foil your escape?” James grins, his hand moving to your throat and he squeezes it tightly, cutting off your air supply, making you gasp for air. “You’re not going anywhere…,” he pulls you in close and presses a chaste kiss to your lips, “... you’ve proven you’re not fit to be left alone and I can’t have you hurt yourself or our child now, can I?” 

Your eyes bug out in surprise and shock. James laughs and uses his strength to roll the both of you, laying you on your back while he hovers over you. “Confused? I’m not. Did you think there was any other reason for you to be in my bed? Guess again. I brought you here to bear my children. That’s all you’re worth. Just a hole for me to use and fill with my seed and in return you’ll provide me with strong Viking children. They’ll be royalty and in time, they’ll return to your land and reclaim the throne.”

“I’m not…,” you gasp trying to breathe in, his grip still firm on your throat, “... there’s no…”

“Baby?” James tsked again. “Of course, there is.” He leans in, his mouth dangerously close to yours and you can feel his hot breath beating down on you. “I’ve fucked you every single day and not once have you bled. I stole your virginity and you have thanked me by accepting my seed and creating life. Be happy… that’s the only reason you will live.” James finally loosens his grip and removes himself from on top of you.

The realization hits you like a rock. He’d been tracking your body from that first night. You couldn’t believe you’d forgotten about bleeding but he’s right. The last time you’d been in that state was right before they invaded and took you away. God could this possibly get any worse?! Why did you wait so long to try and escape? If you’d been successful earlier, you wouldn’t be in this situation and now tied to this man for the rest of your life. 

“I’ll… I’ll never have this child.” It’s the only thing you can say, your brain frozen, all logical thoughts evading you. 

James stands and moves to grab the knife on the floor, picking it up and pointing it back at you. “You’ll have my child and any other I implant inside you. Your body is mine. When I want, how I want. You will never be free. Get used to this life, my Princess. Being my slave is all you’ll ever know.”

Shaking your head, you turn away, not wanting to look at the tyrant who was now controlling your life. “I hate you and everything you stand for.”

The Viking laughs and sits back on the bed, running the blade down your legs. “And I hate you, so there’s no love lost. Now rest. You will make sure that baby makes it to birth. If not… I won’t hesitate to take a piece of you away.” James leans in and kisses your head. “Sleep well… slave.” And with that he gets up, walking to the door and exiting still naked as the day he was born, leaving you alone to cry and beg the gods for a quick end to your suffering at the hands of this maniac.


	2. The Games We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dark Viking Bucky but this time he's plotting... with Nat. Such an appetite for destruction!

James walks through the village and makes his way to his house at the back of the muddy road. He quite enjoys the location of his home, somewhat off the beaten path. It offers a little more privacy from the rest of his clan and given the choice he made to take the princess for his own, the added seclusion helps keep the prying eyes of the villagers away and avoids the scrutiny and mindless chatter of those that condemn what he’d done.

When it comes to taking the young princess, he regrets nothing. In a perfect world, things would’ve been different. James would’ve lived the life he was promised, and the Princess would learn to love him over time as Princesses normally do, but the world was viciously cruel. Promises were always broken, and Kings were nothing but maniacal, murdering, manipulators who left nothing but death in destruction in their wake. James would never feel bad for the part he played and maybe someday the Princess would realize he saved her from the twisted life she would’ve led at the hands of her beloved King.

“Hey there handsome.”

A soft female voice has him slow his steps and grin, his head turning in her direction. “I am, aren’t I?” James replies and moves the few steps towards the woman. “What can I do for you, Wanda?”

The young, brown haired woman slides up to James, reaching out and running her fingers down his chiseled chest through his cloth shirt. “Since you asked… how about you give me what you promised?”

Wanda was from the clan to the north, her father their leader. The Vikings were friendly towards each other, trading when necessary, aiding in battle when the other called. James at one point thought his own father was going to make him marry Wanda and solidify both clans' loyalty to one another but that was before. Her village suffered the same fate as his, her father and many of the men viciously killed and slaughtered, so now she was here. Waiting to extract her own revenge on the Princess for her father's misdeeds.

James chuckles and grabs her wrist, removing her hand from his body. “Wanda… you know I can’t do that yet. I told you, this plan will take time. You have to be patient.” He lets go and her arm drops to her side.

Wanda scowls and glares, her face red and morphing into anger. “You promised! You promised and I want her dead!” 

Sighing, he shakes his head and reaches out to her waist, grabbing it and pulling her flush against his body, feeling the woman tense up underneath him. “I want her dead too, but in order to get what we want this has to okay out over time.”

Licking her lips, Wanda stands on her toes and leans in, pressing her mouth to his in a fiery kiss. “You promised me we’d rule together… be together…,” she reminds him when she breaks the heated kiss, “you said we’d rule our people together. I don’t want to wait, James… I’ve waited too long.”

James nods and kisses her forehead, trying his best to soothe the woman in his arms. “I know you have but I shared this plan with you and if it’s going to work, she needs to be alive. I can’t kill her yet… she’s with my child.”

Wanda swallows hard and tears start to form in her eyes. “S-she’s… she’s…”

“Yes,” James confirms, “so you see… everything’s going according to plan. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it, it’ll just take time.”

The young woman is full out crying now, her face covered with tears. “But… I was supposed to have your child… not her!”

James rolls his eyes and pulls himself away from Wanda. “Did you forget the part where I said she would bear my children?! She’s the Princess, any children we have are rightful heirs to the throne. Of course, she’s going to give birth to my legacy!”

Wanda glares at him in disbelief. “And what about our children or are those just empty promises?! Were those just lies to get what you wanted from me?!” She yells, her face red underneath the streaks of tears.

James shrugs. “You want my children? Fine! They’ll have no claim over the throne but if you’d like I’ll gladly give you my seed, fuck you nice and rough, just how I know you like it.” He smirks and steps towards her again, closing the distance between them again.

Wanda sighs and wraps her arms around his neck, her head laying on his firm chest. “Please, James… I miss you… I miss us.”

“Then you shall have me,” he quickly concedes and kisses her head. “If having my child will be the thing that lets you know I’m yours then so be it.” James lowers his head, his lips finding hers and kisses her softly. “Maybe this time your body will take… it never has before.”

“I want it now…,” she grips him tighter, pressing herself against him, “I want to carry your child.”

“Soon. We’ll have our own family. I promise.”

Wanda inches back enough to look up into James’ eyes, smiling brightly at him. “I’ll hold you to it.”

James nods and leans back in to kiss her cheek. “Go. I have to check on the Princess.” He begins to back away and turns to head back towards his house. 

“I love you…,” Wanda says and James cringes. He fakes a smile and looks back at the slowly retreating woman. 

“And I you,” James says and hurries to his home, a red head standing at his doorstep, her arms crossed at her chest. 

“How touching.” She smirks as he walks by, opening the door with his strength and slamming it shut once the woman has cleared the way.

“I want her dead!” James says not even looking at her, stomping his way to the table and slamming down his trusted knife.

“Quiet or you’ll wake her, and I just got her to sleep finally.” The woman warns sternly. 

James looks towards the bed and sees the Princess, limp and lifeless but breathing. It’s a wonder she’s so still after his angry entrance. 

“Nat, I want Wanda dead. She was never to be part of this plan.”

Nat makes her way over to the table and sits down in one of the two chairs, her body facing his. “Guess you should’ve thought about that before you laid down with her and lied.” She reminds him of his own treachery.

It’s true and he knows it. He never wanted Wanda or anything to do with the arrangement he knew was coming, but he’d live with it if that’s what his father ordered. However, when the King had entered their land and young James saved his life, he happily accepted the offer of an arranged marriage to the Princess with the promise to one day be King. That was the life he wanted, and nothing was going to stop him from achieving that goal.

“Help me kill her, Nat.” James pulls out the other chair and sits down across from his friend, speaking in hushed tones not to wake the sleeping woman on the other side of the room.

“And how do you propose we do that? Her men will kill you and then all of this was pointless. Those men are loyal to her just like ours are to you.”

Nat was right. Any attempt on Wanda’s life would start a revolt by the men she had brought with her to the village, the ones that had survived the slaughter. James knew they’d protect her with their lives, loyalty running deep. There just had to be a way to get them to jump ship and swear their allegiance to him.

“I can hear you thinking.” Nat smirks and leans in closer to him.

James chuckles and grins, his eyes looking back to the bed and the Princess. “Wanda wants her dead.”

“So do you,” Nat reminds him.

James shakes his head, and looks back to his friend, “Not as much as Wanda. Wanda blames her even though she had nothing to do with the onslaught.”

“Pot meet kettle.”

James rolls his eyes. “Maybe so… but what if we used the Princess as bait?” 

“Bait?” Nat glances a look towards the princess to make sure she’s still sleeping and then back at James with a smirk. “I’m listening.”

“A set up. We give Wanda an opportunity to extract her pound of flesh, leaving the princess alone and vulnerable. Wanda is hungry for a life with me and she hates the Princess. She won’t hesitate to try and kill her if we set it up correctly.” James sits back and crosses his arms to his chest, pleased with himself for coming up with a plan so quickly.

“Okay… but how do we stop it? If you foil her attempt and kill Wanda, her men will rage war on our village. Are you willing to risk your people to be rid of the constant thorn at your side?” 

James grins and leans back into the table, closing the gap between Nat and himself. “Steven.” 

Nat blinks in confusion not comprehending what the name had to do with this plan. “Steven?”

“Steven.” James confirms with an overconfident smirk. “My best friend, my brother in arms, the man that everyone trusts and is honest and loyal to a fault. If he interrupts Wanda’s attempt and kills her, he’ll be a hero for saving the Princesses life, because who in their right mind would try to kill anyone that is with child?”

Nat quietly laughs and nods in agreement. “Remind me never to piss you off. I don’t want to end up one of your marks”

“I intend to take what was once promised to me...,” James says with a hard determination, his eyes dark and cold, “...and I’ll kill anyone that stands in my way. You have my word and my word is law.”


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is still an asshole and the Reader has an epiphany. Also, enter Steve Rogers. Enjoy!

You sat on the bed staring out into the space that had become your home, looking at something and nothing all at the same time. You hated this room. It was the main room of James’ home and was where normal people ate and entertained guests but not this heathen. Civility had eluded him and had no hope of finding its way back to home to its master. 

When you arrived, James had moved his bed from the other room and set up camp in here. You watched as he pieced everything together and demanded you get used to it. This bed in this room was to be your chamber of torture and he your proud captor. It doesn’t matter how many days you spend trapped in this twisted version of hell, you’ll never get used to this life or the scum enslaving you. He could fall into a pit of acid for all you cared. 

“I’m leaving,” James says as he comes from the other room and heads over to the table where his knives are kept, breaking you from your thoughts. A glance in his direction sees him in dressed in some clothing you haven’t seen that appears to be a lot nicer than usual. Hopefully he’s going to ride himself off a cliff and chose to dress up for the occasion to look decent for the people sent to retrieve the mess at the bottom. A woman can always dream, can’t she?

“I’m leaving Steven to keep an eye on you today and Wanda will bring your lunch,” James says, his body half turned, and you can see his profile.

“Your whore?” The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them, and you honestly didn’t care. 

James side eyes you and you can see his lips turned up in a grin. “Ahhh… so you’ve heard the talk, huh?” He looks to you, the grin now a full-on smile. “It’s a wonder you’ve heard anything. To my knowledge, you’ve never once left the house.”

You scoff and shrug. “We all have our secrets, don’t we?”

James clicks his tongue and nods. “That we do.” He turns his attention back to his task at hand.

Watching him, you see him place several of his knives around his body, a few of them concealed where they can’t be seen to the naked eye. The last one he grabs is the one you know well, the one you used and failed to take his life with. His most favorite knife with the long blade and thick handle. 

James pulls it from his sheath and assess the blade, putting it up to his eye, carefully inspecting it for god knows what. Once he’s determined it’s worth, he inserts it back into its holder and makes his way over to where your sitting on the bed, holding the knife out to you.

“Here. This is for you.” 

You look up at him, your eyes blinking in confusion. “What is this?”

“A peace offering, for now.” He urges you to take the knife from his hand.

“I don’t understand.”

James rolls his eyes and sighs. “I’m leaving for the day and in these unusual circumstances I figured you’d feel a little more secure in my absence if I left you something that could offer you protection.”

Your brows furrowed, still confused by his actions. “But isn’t that why Steven is staying? To protect me?”

“Yes…,” James nods, “but he can’t be here every second.”

“Why not?” You question, not buying his reasoning. “Natasha is here every second of every moment you’re gone. Why should Steven be any different?”

“Because Steven has a village to care for in my leave and they trust him. He’ll come check on you periodically, but he cannot stay the entire time I’m gone.”

This was so unlike James to offer this to you, so you know there’s more to this than he’s letting on. With a huff, you reach out and snatch the offered knife from his hand and set it in your lap. “Be careful, James. I’m not as daft as you think. This isn’t you showing you care because you and I both know you don’t. There’s something at play here… let’s hope for your sake the game ends and the pawns move as you’ve hoped.”

James’ eyes go wide and you’re the one to smirk, the ass giving something away you believe he never intended. He recovers quickly and shakes his head. “I don’t know what you think you know, but I can assure you my intent is selfish and not about you but the child you’re carrying.”

“Smart. Way to backtrack.” You grin and James turns to walk towards the door.

“Don’t wait up for me.” 

_“I’m missing you already.”_ The sarcasm is heavy on your tongue as you watch him leave, shutting the door behind him. 

Your eyes move to your lap and stare at the knife that’s taken up residence there. This is his most prized possession and something he wouldn’t just willingly leave but he did, and he changed things up. Did he think you were totally naïve? You’ve been here for three months, you’ve learned how to play this dangerous game. So, why? What’s the game and how will you come out the victor? Hmmm… what are you up to, James?

“Princess.”

You look up and see a tall blond muscles man standing in the doorway. Steven. Apparently, you were lost in thought and had no idea how much time had passed but here he was. The man that’s size rivaled James, but his face was softer, more trusting. If he wasn’t James’ right hand man, you’d find yourself in a position to confide in him but that wouldn’t or couldn’t be. You’d suffer in silence and keep the man at arm’s length. Nothing to be gained from becoming friends with this brute.

“Steven. I’m still here, if that’s why you came.” Your tone is dry and without any sign of emotion.

Steven chuckles and smiles, shutting the door and making his way into the room to stand in front of the bed. “I trust all is well?”

“Why are you here?” You ask, not up for small talk or formalities.

“To make sure you have everything you need, your highness.” Steven lowers his head, bowing to you like so many had before. 

It’s the first time since you’d been forced into this life that anyone has addressed you in this way and you're totally taken aback. His actions are very suspicious but there’s nothing that screams do not trust him. Hmmm… what piece of the game are you, Steven? A pawn or a knight? And how can I get you to show your weakness?

“Drop the act and tell me why you’re here.” You grip the knife and unsheathe it, pointing the sharp blade in his direction, the man still bowing before you.

The blond stands up and shakes his head. “Really? Is that any way to treat an ally?” Steven uses his hand to brush the blade out of his way and sits down on the edge of the bed. “I’m not James.”

“Maybe not, but you're his best friend and I’d be a fool to trust you.” You raise the knife back up, holding it steady in his face.

Steven’s eyes lock onto yours, and for the first time you’ve noticed just how beautiful the blue is staring back at you. “That blade isn’t meant for me, your highness. It really is to protect yourself.” 

At his words, you lower the blade and place it in your lap, still out of its sheath. “Why do I need protection?”

Steven sighs and looks down, taking the knife and running his thumb across the blade. “Good… he sharpened it.” He puts the blade back in the holder and lays it down on the bed. “Because, your highness… you never know when someone might want to use James’ absence as an opportunity.”

You furrowed your brows. “An opportunity for what?”

Steven grins and leans in close, his lips brushing up against your ear. “An opportunity to bleed you dry,” he whispers, making you gasp in shock.

“Don’t worry…,” Steven sits back with a grin on his face, “I’ll keep you as safe as I can but in the worst case the knife should be used to hold anyone off until I can come around.”

You sit in silence as you study his words, the man still sitting across from you, watching your every move, which gratefully is nothing at this point. The knife is meant to protect until Steven comes and now it all makes sense. You were the pawn and Steven the knight. Guess it’s time to let the games begin. 

“Thank you, Steven.” You reach out and place a soft hand on his leg. “I’ll make sure to keep the knife close and I promise to scream loudly should any harm come my way.” You give him a genuine smile, something you haven’t given anyone since you came to this wretched hell.

Steven glances down at the hand resting on his leg and then back up at you, his mouth turned up in a soft smile. “That’s all I can ask. Your safety is my priority.”

“Again, thank you. Now, you should go…,” you remove your hand but never break eye contact, staring into those ocean blues, “...James is cruel and unforgiving and I’m not sure I could survive anymore of his wrath if he found out you were in here instead of out there preventing any tragedies.” You lay it on thick, hoping to gain a soft spot within the tall Viking.

The blond nods in agreement and stands up from your bed. “As you wish, your highness.” And once again, bows and lowers his head for the second time since he arrived. “I’ll see you soon,” Steven says as he stands straight, the full extent of his muscular body on display.

“Bye, Steven.” You smile bashfully at him.

“Enjoy your day, Princess.” Steven finally makes his way to the door after several moments of stalling, opens it and exits, the large door closing behind him.

You stare at the door waiting for him to come back but he never does. Good. Steven’s presence frazzled you a bit towards the end of his visit but for the most part you were able to understand enough of what treachery lies ahead. Whatever their plan it involved you, Steven and James’ knife. 

Oh, what a tangled web we weave, you thought, looking down at the knife at your side, the same one you tried to impale into the chest of the beast you share a bed with. The same one you’re positive he used when he slit your father’s throat with a laugh. It was now willingly given to you without so much as a fight or a peep of dissatisfaction, so maybe you should do what’s intended and protect yourself at all costs. 

Whoever is coming won’t find the same woman that was dragged here unwillingly, kicking and screaming along the way. No. They will be met with a much-changed Princess. One who’s new mission includes protecting the life growing inside you. Come hell or high water this child would not grow up with James’ influence. You’ll burn this village down to the ground before you let that monster shape and mold the child his seed fertilized.


	4. Your Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, something is about to go down, but what? This chapter is a bit longer than the rest but it’s necessary and you’ll see why. Hope you all are enjoying this series so far because trust me, this was so unexpected of me. I’d been fumbling with the Viking fic for a while and didn’t dare put it out there but I have found a new love for writing, so thank you for reading and the encouraging comments. Now I give you what you came for. Enjoy!!

It was quiet. Too quiet if you thought about it and you had many times since your epiphany of your place in this game. A game you are now ready to play and win by any means necessary. 

Grabbing the knife, you decided to get up off the bed and stretch your legs, making your way towards the front door and peaking your head to the outside world. It’s not like you haven’t been outside, you’ve just managed to do so when James wasn’t around and Natalia let you venture out, never leaving her sight. She’ll never be your friend but at least she allowed you to breathe in some fresh air occasionally, proving she wasn’t a cold-hearted wench all the time. A fact you’ll keep in the back of your mind and hope to exploit somewhere down the road.

Looking out, you see a young woman with long curly brown hair heading down the road and away from the house. She must’ve heard the large door squeak open because she turns around and notices you standing with just your head sticking out. The woman stops and waves to you with a smile and you study her familiar features. Off the top of your head you can’t place why her face is one you should know and you're sure it will bother you until you figure it out, but for now you let it slide and hesitantly wave back, unsure of the friendliness she appears to be showing you as no one has been this nice since you arrived here. 

The brunette then points down, making you scrunch your face and stare at her puzzled. She must sense your confusion because she starts pointing at her feet and then back at you. Her adamant behavior makes you begin to question if there was something wrong with your feet, even though she can see them from where you’re standing, so you finally look down and see a covered basket just outside the door. 

Bending down, you grab the basket and stand up, holding it up for the woman down the road to see. The brunette nods with a smile and then waves at you once again before turning and walking away, back to wherever it was she came. 

Ducking back inside with the basket, you shut the door and walk over to the table, setting it down. You remove the covering and see three loaves of bread, freshly baked and warm and all for you. There’s a smile on your face from the sweet gesture of the brunette, picking up one of the round pieces and hugging it to your chest. Her kindness was something you weren’t used to from the Vikings. Maybe she could be a potential friend, if you could just figure out why her face was one you think you should know.

Your stomach starts to grumble, and you’ve realized you haven’t eaten today so you take the bread and move over to your bed. Sitting down, you break the loaf in half and tear away a piece, shoving it in your mouth. A loud moan escapes your lips, the brown bread full of flavor and hitting your palate just right. Since coming to this land, you’ve come to enjoy the simple bread and given you were starving, the warm and taste hits the spot. 

It didn’t take long for you to finish the loaf, your belly full and sated. With a contented sigh, you decide to lay down and close your eyes. A nap with a full stomach sounds nice and you had nothing better to do since you were left alone. If you slept now and gained some additional strength, maybe you’d be fully attentive when whoever the final piece of this game showed up, rearing its ugly head. This was a game you weren’t willing to lose so a nap was in order.

A noise at the door had your eyes open in fright, your hand reaching around the bed, finding and clasping the knife left by the insufferable man who lived here with you. Sitting up, you look towards the door and your gaze locks on a woman you recognize, carrying a tray full of food into the home. 

“Hello, Princess,” she says flatly, moving over to the table and setting the tray down. 

“You must be Wanda.” You look her over, taking in as much as you could, seeing her ragged long skirt and worn out shirt, erring on the side of caution.

The woman, Wanda, stands staring at you with her hands on her hips and nods. “I am. Do you have a name I should call you?” She asks dryly and void of emotion.

Chuckling, you shake your head, you pull the knife as close as possible but still out of view. Something in the pit of your stomach told you you’d have to use it sooner than expected. “Let’s skip the formalities. Why are you here?”

Wanda steps forward and pulls out the chair from the table and sits down, her eyes fixed on you in a hard stare. “To bring you lunch,” she snarls.

You click your tongue and smirk. “Right… is that really why? I feel like there’s an ulterior motive here. I mean, why wouldn’t you pass up an opportunity to confront the person that stole your man and effectively turned you into James’ little whore?” You goad her with an unapologetic grin.

She scrunches up her face in anger, her eyes low and glaring daggers into your soul. “He. Is. Mine,” she growls through her teeth, her fists tightening up in a ball.

“Keep telling yourself that. I’m the one carrying his child, not you. I’m the one occupying his bed at night… the one his entire future is tied to. How does that make you feel?” You continue to taunt her, trying to provoke a reaction from the woman sitting across the room from you.

Wanda stands and grabs the chair, moving it closer to where you were sitting on the bed and sits down with a thud. “He doesn’t love you,” she sneers.

You laugh and shake your head. “I don’t want him to love me! That man you’re hung up on, is incapable of love. You’re better off fulfilling your hopes and dreams elsewhere!” You continue to laugh, and Wanda shifts in her chair, the movement makes you stop suddenly, your eyes now locked on the woman in front of you. 

“You know…,” Wanda gets up from the chair again and you see a flash of something metal hidden in the long skirt, “…you think you know but you don’t. He may share his bed and his home with you but once he gets what he wants from you, you’ll be dead. James plans to kill you.”

You swallow hard and slowly move your fingers to the knife, trying not to call attention to any movement you’re making. “He plans to kill me, huh? Why do you have me thinking that’s no longer the plan?” You’re trying to stall her to give yourself more time, trying to keep her focus on your face and not the hand that’s unsheathing the long, thick knife. 

Wanda steps forward, closing the distance between the two of you and chuckles. “Because plans change, and I grow tired of waiting.”

Your breath hitches knowing full well what she intends to do, and you can see the madness in her eyes. She is going to take matters into her own hands, changing the narrative and taking your life instead of waiting for James’ plan to play out. Well, not today. You have no intention of dying now and will do what James and Steven want… protecting yourself with the large knife at your side. 

“So, it’s you?”

She nods and reaches into her skirt, pulling out a knife slightly smaller than the one you’re holding. “Don’t worry… I’ll make sure your face will be mostly recognizable when they put you to rest.” Wanda flashes the blade in your direction with an evil smirk.

The next thing you see is the crazed woman lunging after you, making you spring from the bed to the floor, grabbing James’ knife in the process, holding it out in front of you. Wanda scowls at you from her position on the bed, having fallen forward when you moved, the knife still tight in her hand. 

“You missed,” you taunt her with a devilish smirk of your own.

She picks herself up off the bed and brushes off her clothes, taking a quick second to reposition her knife. “I promise, it won’t happen again.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

The woman scrunches her face and comes for you again. You try to duck out of the way and to the side but not before her blade catches your left arm, cutting deep into your flesh, making you scream from the penetration. Wanda laughs at your pain, thinking herself victorious. “Told you I wouldn’t miss again.”

You look down at your arm, the pain shooting through it, blood streaming down from the wound. It’ll scar, the blade cutting you deep, but it was exactly what you needed. Something that shows the other woman’s intent if you’re gonna make it out of this situation alive. 

“Ready to die?” Wanda speaks and you look up, her eyes crazed and glasses over and you’re certain this next move is meant to be the last, her victory stab.

Standing up, you gather yourself and hold the knife out in her direction, standing tall and not backing down. “As you wish. See you on the other side.”

Wanda steps to you her arm with the knife held high and ready to thrust it down into you as she gets closer. You muster all the strength you can and lift your injured left arm, the pain unbearable but using it to effectively block her momentum and not allowing her contact with you. As quickly as you could, you take your own blade and stab it into her abdomen with a wicked force, the woman gasping loudly and leaning her body onto yours.

“Bet you didn’t see that coming.” You sneer and shove the knife even deeper into her stomach, twisting the handle and making damn sure to sever some internal organs while you were at it. 

Wanda’s eyes go wide, and blood starts to dribble from her mouth, a sign you’ve done exactly what you set out to do. Once satisfied, you pull the blade from her stomach and push her body to the floor, her arms still holding up her torso. She looks up at you, her eyes now soft and her face ghost white, death creeping up on her swiftly. Wanda opens her mouth and softly whispers, “don’t... trust… anyone…” right before the rest of her body falls flat on the floor, eyes open but no longer breathing. Wanda’s life is forfeit and you will forever have her blood on your hands.

The door to the home flies open and in rushes Steven and two other men you don’t recognize, running in and startling the hell out of you making you jump and drop the knife on the floor. 

“Princess?” Stevens' voice is soft, and he appears to be concerned as he makes his way over to you, his eyes looking you over.

You drop to your knees and the tears begin to fall. Shock. It’s the only thing to explain how you feel right now with Wanda’s lifeless body mere inches away from you.

“Are you hurt?” The blond asks, kneeling to your level, the other men checking Wanda for any sign of life. 

“I… she’s… she wanted me dead.” You wince, a pain shooting through your arm, reminding you of the deep slice the deceased woman inflicted upon you.

“That’s a nasty gash…,” he reached out to touch your arm, but you pull away, “... we need to get that looked at.”

 _“No! Just leave!”_ You demand, wanting to be alone and process what had just taken place. “And take the body with you!”

Steven looks back at the body and sighs. “I can’t…,” he turns back to you, “... James…,”

 _“I hate you people! Just leave, now!”_ You yell, your face turning red from anger.

The blond Viking stands and signals to the men and the three of them do as requested, leaving the house and closing the door behind them, none of them making any move to take Wanda’s body away. 

You’re mentally and physically exhausted, everything hurts, and you’re disgusted with everyone. No one is immune. You’re not sure if you were meant to take the woman’s life but you had and now… now you felt… indifferent.

Steven has said the knife was for your protection, which you in fact had done, but had he meant that protection would cost another person their life? And not just any life, the life of the woman who was to eventually be James’ wife. What did that mean for you? Was that why her body was still here so he could see what you’d done and punish you accordingly?

“Dear God…,” you sigh and pull your knees to your chest, closing your eyes and resting your head. You just needed some time to process your thoughts. Everything was a mess and you had a feeling this was only the beginning of a bigger problem.

You were unsure how long your eyes laid closed, but you opened them and looked up when you heard the door open with a bang. Only this time it wasn’t Steven standing in the doorway but James, the last person in the world you wanted to see. 

The brute walks in and begins assessing the situation, slowly making his way over to Wanda and bends down. He uses his hand and closes her eyes so she’s no longer staring openly into the world. His blue eyes then focus on you and he gets up, coming to you and kneeling in front of you much like Steven had earlier. 

The Vikings nose flares and you’re sure he’s going to take pleasure in hurting you for what you’ve done, so without another thought you raise the knife, his knife, and hold the bloody tip to his throat, thanking the gods the other men had left it where it laid. James scowls but holds himself still, his body at a clear disadvantage and you're more than willing to add another body to the floor.

You press the blade in further, letting him know your intent and making it clear you would protect yourself if he tried anything right now. 

“Your move… _my Prince!”_


	5. New Plan Of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more subdued but is still necessary. James is still an ass and that's not ever going to change. Enjoy!

It’s mid-day when James leaves his home and begins to walk down the road and into the Viking village. He’d spent the morning trying to figure out how to unjumble the mess he made a week ago when he set the plan for Wanda’s death in motion to no avail. How did things get so complicated and what the hell was he going to do to fix his mistake? Gods, he never planned for this and the fact that he’d not is what was frustrating him more. 

James waved to the people as he walked by, all of them smiling at their leader. Their failure as a leader, he thought in his head. He can’t believe his plan backfired on him. Well, it didn’t exactly go badly. Wanda was dead and that was supposed to be the result, but Steven was the one that was to take her life, not the Princess, and because of that he’d have to figure out a new way to get his plan to carry on. 

Natasha is standing on the steps of her home, waiting for him as he gets closer. He can see her staring at him, most likely analyzing him, knowing his mood has been soured as of late, no signs of turning around.

“What’s with the long face?” She asks when he stands in front of her. 

“Do you really need to ask?”

She chuckles and shakes her head, turning around and opens the door to her house. James follows and steps inside, the room warm and inviting from the fireplace. Natasha shuts the door and makes her way to the table and sits down, the brunette following suit and joining her. 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you.”

“Really? As if you don’t know!” He replies and Natasha rolls her eyes. 

The redhead crosses her arms to her chest and shrugs. “I fail to see what the problem is. You got what you wanted, and Wanda is dead. Perhaps you'd be happier about this instead of sulking about.”

James sighs and sits silently for a moment, trying to will himself to calm down, feeling the frustration growing with each passing moment. “She wasn’t supposed to kill Wanda… It was supposed to be Steven.”

“So??!!” Natasha scrunches her face, not understanding why the who is important. “You got what you wanted. You no longer have to deal with woman you wanted nothing to do with, and her men are now loyal to you. What more could you ask for?”

James groaned, putting his head in his hands and stared at the table. Natasha was right. The plan to end Wanda’s life had worked. Once her men learned she tried to kill the Princess while she was with child, they immediately pledged their loyalty to the leader of the Viking clan, not wanting Wanda’s actions to reflect badly upon them. It was a solid victory for James.

The downside? Well the villagers immediately fell in love with the Princess. That wasn’t supposed to happen. When they heard it was self-defense, it touched their hearts and suddenly she had gained their love and trust. James was baffled by this. How could they love her when her family is the reason they lost everything? To him, it just didn’t make any sense.

James looks up and runs his fingers through his long brown locks and lets out a frustrated sigh. “It was supposed to be like this.”

“And why not?!” Natasha is quick to fire back. “So, what if it was her?! Would you rather not know she’s capable of murder?!” 

He opens his mouth to speak but quickly stops before a sound can escape. Thinking back, he knows the Princess had made an attempt on his life not so long ago, but he wasn’t sure if she would’ve followed through. The force of the blow he’d stopped told him she might’ve killed him if he hadn’t stopped her, so maybe, somewhere deep down he knew what she was capable of when he set this plan in motion.

However, something about Wanda’s death felt different… like the Princess was playing at her own game. Was it possible she was beginning to figure out her place in his plot and if she was, how could he throw her off his scent? James couldn’t risk her putting everything into place just yet. It was too early in his plan and he’d already come too far to lose control and have everything come crashing down. There was way too much at stake now and James would have to come up with a new strategy if he was ever to succeed.

“She can’t be trusted,” James says with a sigh.

Natasha huffs. “Of course, she can’t. I think you’ve underestimated your Princess. So, what do you plan to do about that?” She sits back in her chair with a smirk.

That was a good question. He did underestimate his bride to be and that’s probably the one thing that’s got him the most bothered. If she could easily kill Wanda, then she’d have no qualms about slitting his throat in the middle of the night. He’d have to change things up if he wanted his plan to continue forward and that meant he’d have to change his tactics with the Princess. 

“I’ll need to make her like me,” James tells Natasha, “she’ll have to learn to like me, maybe even love me.”

Natasha erupts in a fit of laughter, making James cringe and shift uncomfortably in his chair. “Oh… my… god!” She choked in between laughs. “Good luck with that!” She barks out and continues to laugh. 

James knows it’s far-fetched after the treatment he’s given her but he’s pretty sure this is his only shot at redemption. “I think I have a new plan.”

The redhead stops laughing and quirks up her eyebrow, setting her elbows on the table and leaning in closer to James. “I’m listening.”

“The people have fallen in love with the Princess and want to see more of her. What if I give them what they want?” James grinned and sat back in his chair, waiting for Natasha to chime in.

“Hmmm…,” the woman replied, her face looking like she was in deep thought. “Okay, so you do that… allow the Princess more freedom. Then what? How’re you gonna make her fall in love with you?”

James twists his face and swallows hard, the words he’s about to say painful to think about much less vocalize. “I’m gonna give her my undying devotion and attention.”

Natasha snorts and rolls her eyes at him. “Yeah, I’m sure she’s gonna buy that. Excuse me if I don’t give you my blessing because if that’s seriously your plan, I see failure in your future.”

James lets out an exasperated sigh and lowers his head to the table, banging in into the wood for dramatic effect. “Help me, Natasha!! I’m desperate.” He looked up and found her staring at him, eyes fixated on him like she was digging deep into his soul.

“Maybe you’re onto something.” She clicks her tongue, her lips curving up into a smile. “Yes… we can work with this.”

The Viking perks up, raising his head and giving the redhead his full attention. “Go on.”

“You’ll have to change your tactics. No more cruel and mean James. It’s time to transform yourself into the Prince you’ll soon be, which means you’ll have to pretend to be utterly devoted to her and love her unconditionally. It’s time to place yourself in the game.”

James nods enthusiastically. “This I can do, but what else? There’s got to be more to this plan than me faking the perfect life.”

“Oh, there is...,” Natasha reassures him, “...you’re also gonna give her your best friend, Steven, as her protector and confidant. Insert him more into her everyday life. Let her learn to trust him, form a bond. One that _you_ certainly won’t be able to break.”

“But why?!” James questions, not able to contemplate why Steven would be a key player in this new plan. “If I’m pretending to love and cherish the Princess, why would I want him involved? Wouldn’t that just screw with the entire dynamic?!”

Natasha smirks and raises her eyebrows. It takes James a moment but then he blinks rapidly and an “ahhh” comes from his mouth, like he finally figured it out. 

“Now I think you understand. While the village sees you being the honorable, doting, loving, husband and father, the Princess will never forgive you for what you’ve done to her. By inserting Steven, there’s a very strong chance that through their time together and the bond they’ve created, they’ll fall in love with each other. Love equals betrayal and once that happens…”

James stands, grinning from ear to ear. “I can rightfully kill them both!” 

“As the King to her lands, you can kill them both for betraying their King and Kingdom. No one would stand in your way.”

He begins to pace the room, his smile deepening with each turn, but then he stops and quickly sits back down in the chair across from his friend. “This is a plan that will take time. It’s not going to happen overnight.”

“You’ve got nothing _but_ time. Besides, the more love you show her and the more kids the two of you produce, the more vile her act of betrayal becomes. You’ll have everyone sympathetic to your cause.”

James bites at his lip and nods, convinced this was the way to turn everything around and get exactly what he wanted. “She was always meant to die.”

“And this way, everyone will want her head and you will be the one to serve it on a platter.” 

This new plan would work. He would pretend to love and honor the Princess and when the time came, he’d crush her and make her pay for all the vile things her and her father had done to them and he’d finally have the life he was once promised. All he had to do was play the waiting game, and it starts by pushing the Princess and his best friend together.

“Revenge and victory will be mine.”


	6. The Price of Freedom Is High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I just wasn't happy with my writing. I feel much better about this chapter so, I wont waste any more time. Hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll try to get the next update out soon!

It’d been a week since you killed Wanda in the place you reluctantly rationalized was your home, and in that time you’ve somehow managed to keep any and all interactions at bay, refusing to talk to anyone who comes into your residence. James, the Viking scum included.

After you had threatened him, he stood back and gave you a wide berth, allowing you to process and compose yourself. You weren’t sure if it was because he was taking the threat seriously or if he was analyzing you, trying to figure out his next move. Either way, James hasn’t pressed you for anything and for that, you’re satisfied. The last thing you want is the brute forcing himself on you and inside you any more than he already does.

The knock on the door brings you from your thoughts and to the present with a heavy sigh, resigning your time in isolation had come to a close and there was a body on the other side. Why couldn’t you just be left alone? It really wasn’t too much to ask for and you deserved it after everything you’ve had to endure from the Viking holding you captive. Life would always deal you a raw and insufferable hand, of that you were sure.

“Who is it?” You barked, letting whomever was on the opposite side know you were irritated by their presence already. 

“James.” Comes the reply, nothing more following the announcement.

Huffing, you shake your head. You’re growing so tired of him and all his pestering. Why can’t he just go away and leave you to suffer alone? Sure, he takes pleasure in your pain, but when will it be enough? Why can’t he let you exist and wallow in this misery without interruption? The Gods must be really upset with you and James is your eternal damnation. Hopefully you’ll live long enough to repay their kindness tenfold.

“No thank you!” You yell out, hoping he’d get the hint and walk away, but that was just wishful thinking on your part. The door opens and James glares at you, clearly not impressed at your tactic to dismiss the rude barbarian.

“I said, no thank you,” you say with emphasis, trying best to relay how much you’d like him to disappear.

“There wasn’t a question for you to decline,” he responds void of emotion and moves from the doorway to the bed and sits down. The act makes you back away to the furthest corner, putting some much-needed space between the two of you. 

“Forgive me if I didn’t hear you correctly, my Lord,” the sarcasm heavy on your tongue, “there was a door separating us. One tends to not hear things when there’s an inanimate object in the way.”

James shrugs and you think you see him roll his eyes. “Your insults don’t bother me, you realize?”

Gasping, you put a hand to your chest feigning offense and lower your head. “You wound me, kind sir. Please forgive my unintended insult. An honorable man such as yourself should never feel offended. My sincerest apologies, my Lord,” you snicker and lift your head, making eye contact with the brute across from you.

The man glares back hard and huffs. His focus remains razor sharp and doesn’t break even after several long moments of awkward tension. You feel the intensity of his stare and think it’s an intimidation tactic, trying to get you to cower and feel remorse, submitting to his control, but those days are gone. No matter the consequences, you’ll hold your own against this heathen. You’d have to if you intended on making it out of this village alive.

“Is there a reason you’ve intruded in on the only peace I’m afforded in this captivity?” You break the silence with a snarky attitude, making the Vikings face soften, the hard glare disappearing like magic, his lips curve up in some attempt at a smile.

“Actually, there is.” James moves himself from the end of the bed and sits more in the center, closing the gap and placing himself closer to you. The act makes you a bit tense and you slide yourself further into the corner of the bed but there was nowhere left to go, James effectively trapping you.

“Well?” 

A long sigh escapes him and you see him swallow before he opens his mouth to speak. “I’m here to say… I’m sorry.”

Your body stiffens and your eyes go wide in shock. Those words aren’t something you thought you’d ever hear from him and not only did it surprise you, the gears start to spin in your head and you began to wonder just why he’d apologize after all this time. Was this another one of his foolish games or was he setting you up once more?

“Sorry for what?” You ask, needing more information, hoping he’d give something away.

James bites at his bottom lip, his expression looking somber and maybe remorseful, but you were still unsure. It was hard to get a read on the Viking at this point. 

“I’m sorry for a lot of what’s been done to you… for what I’ve done to you,” he says and looks down at his hands and begins playing with them nervously.

You shake your head, not allowing yourself to believe this apology is real. “I don’t believe you. You haven’t been soft since I’ve known you and it’s unbelievable, you’d begin now. You’re nothing but a mean spirited, vile, disgusting man and nothing you say could ever sway me to think otherwise.”

The Viking slowly nods, appearing to agree with the harshness of your words. “I know…,” he says just above a whisper, “...from the beginning I’ve been cruel and heartless… taking what I wanted and not caring about you or your feelings. I’ve had my reasons but I have come to realize my mistake and I want to make things right. I want to start anew,” he says in a soft apologetic tone.

Silence hangs in the room as you stare at the brute, studying everything about him. His apology seemed sincere and his body appears soft and non-threatening, shoulders relaxed and his arms almost look like they’re inviting you in. It’s such a shift from the man you’ve grown to know and the voice in the back of your head is screaming at you not to trust this sudden change in behavior.

But what an unsuspecting change indeed, James wanting to start over. You’re not sure what that means and how exactly he’d undo all the bad that’s been done by his hands alone, but your interest is piqued. If this is another one of his games you’d need to be on high alert and if it wasn’t… could you really entertain the idea of living a somewhat normal life with the Viking? 

“Forgive me, I don’t understand… what is starting anew?” You ask, watching as James' lips curve up into a smile. 

“Well…,” he perks up, his posture changing from a sad, defeated man and acting happy, like this is exactly what he was hoping for, “... I was thinking we could get to know each other? Hear me out before you say no, but we got off on the wrong foot. How about a real introduction? Like what would’ve happened had things played out as they originally should have.”

You sat and listened, and almost balked when he mentioned getting to know each other. The time for pleasantries had come and gone. There would be no way to turn this negative situation into a positive and this Viking ass was mad if he thought his sudden guilt and subsequent apology would change how you felt about him. Absolutely not!

“Look, this… you can’t just think a simple ‘I’m sorry’ will make me turn a blind eye to what you’ve done, or do you?” You ask, trying to get a read on him.

James shrugs, “I’m not usually one to say those words, especially when I feel my actions have been justified.”

“Justified?!” You scoff. “James, you came to my country and waged an attack. You killed everyone in my kingdom, including my father the King, and then took me hostage! And to add insult to injury, you bedded me with force. I didn’t give myself to you and never would have given the circumstances. From the very moment we met it’s been nothing but brute force and disrespect. You’ve gone to great lengths to keep me prisoner in this village, so pardon me, if I feel your apology is lacking and just a ruse.”

Silence fills the air as he sits and stares at you, his body giving nothing away. After a long moment, James sighs heavily and inches off the bed, standing up and finally putting some space between the two of you. “Perhaps you’re right. Maybe it was foolish of me to come to you like this and bare my soul. But make no mistake, you will be my wife so, we might as well make the best of things, not just for our sake, but for that of our child. You resent me, I know, but trust me when I say that I will change and we will truly be happy together. And as a sign of good faith I’m extending you a gift.”

Your eyes widen in disbelief, all of this unprecedented territory. Why?! What is this game? You know you can’t trust him so, what do you do? 

“A gift? What kind of gift?”

James smiles and leans into the bed. “Starting tomorrow… Steven will be your guide. You’ll no longer be confined to the walls of our home, as long as you take him with you. He’ll protect you and if he doesn’t, he’ll answer to me. Steven will be the one to acclimate you to the Viking way and show you how to gain the love and trust of our people. This is my gift to you.”

What a turn of events, you think as James looks to you for approval. Steven is his most trusted warrior, his friend. Is this gift something that James could use to feed him information or is he telling you the truth and the other man will show you around the village and allow you to stay as far away from James as possible? Honestly, this was way too much to process and you need some time to think about everything that’s unfolded in this room.

“I'm not sure if I can accept your gift. It seems like… it’s a lot. Can I… can I have some time to think about it… please?” You plead.

James nods and slowly inches away, backwards towards the door, stopping when he reaches the threshold. “Of course. I’ll give you until tomorrow but Steven will come and it’ll be good for you to get out and meet your people. They want to see the woman who will be by my side helping to lead them.”

“Sounds like a lot to live up too.”

“I trust you’ll be up for the challenge. Now I’ll leave you. Rest and eat. That’s all I ask for today and tomorrow, we’ll start anew. Good day.” James steps out and closes the door behind him, leaving you alone and with your thoughts. 

There was so much to dive into and try to put the puzzle pieces into place, but before you could do so, you needed to rest. The interaction pained you and made your head hurt, needing to sleep it off. A nap is what you need and once your head is clear you’d do your best to figure out this new game and what tricks the brute was up to now.


	7. Always Protect Your Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shows a softer side of James but he's still the manipulating asshole you love to hate or hate to love. Either way it's a win... or is it?! Enjoy the update!

It was early morning in the Viking village. The sun had just started to make its appearance, and all was still as James walked the roads towards his destination, a wicked grin on his face and a sense of accomplishment coursing through his body. Yesterday hadn’t gone according to plan but the result was the same. Now it was up to him to put the players in place and pray to the Gods to let things unfold in his favor.

It was sad, really. James tried not to dwell on all the lives he knew he’d ruin in the end, but what was he supposed to do, let his hatred go and say fuck it all just because the Princess, no Queen, was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on? Absolutely not! Revenge was what he lived for and with the Princess in his grasp, he’d reap the rewards of success, long overdue, and enjoy his splendid desserts. Oh, Gods! He could almost taste how sweet his victory would be.

Coming around the curve, he spotted the dwelling on the left he was heading for. Even though it was just cracking dawn and the animals weren’t milling around the yard, he knew his friend would be awake, getting ready to face the day. Steven had always been an early riser and they had often found their best planning sessions in the wee hours of the morning, so James showing up at the ass crack of dawn wouldn’t be unwelcome or met with a fuss.

James stepped up to the long house and was about to knock, when the door flew open and the brunette was met with a burst of a tall, blond, and muscular, barreling into him and making him fall to the ground. 

“Oh, Gods!” Steven looks shocked but immediately extends his arm out to James to help him up.

James shakes his head and laughs, grabbing onto the hand and allows his friend to help him back into a standing position. “Going somewhere, my friend?” He asks, brushing off the dirt from the back of his legs.

“I, uh, well…,” Steven says a little flustered, “I was… gonna feed the animals and…,” he trails off and James waits for him to finish but Steven just stops talking.

“And then what, Steven?” James smirks.

The blond shrugs and shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter,” is the only response he gives the brunette. “What are you doing here, anyway?” 

Hmmm… James wonders what the man was up to but when he doesn’t want to elaborate and quickly changes the subject, he decides to let it go. Whatever it is, Steven has a hard time keeping secrets so if he truly is hiding something, it’ll all come out in the end. It always does.

“Well, I see you’re in a rush, but do you have a few minutes to talk? I have something important to discuss with you.” 

Steven scrunches his face and takes a quick look at his yard, most likely assessing his work for the day and how much time he can give James. “Sure,” he nods and backs up, heading inside the house in which he rushed out not too long ago, James following behind him.

Once inside, James closes the door and watches as Steve grabs two cups and a pitcher, setting them on the table in the room close to the entrance. “I’d offer you something more than water but it’s a little too early for mead.”

“It’s never too early for mead,” James smiles and moves to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Steven pours the contents of the pitcher into the cups, and places one in front of his friend. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Steven sits in the vacant chair across from James and takes a sip from his cup. “So, what’s so important you couldn’t even wait for breakfast before showing up at my door?” 

“Quick and to the point,” James smirks. “It’s about the Princess.”

Steven tenses and inhales sharply, the brunette noting the discomfort in his friend's body. The blond blames himself for what happened to the Princess, the plan going awry and her taking Wanda’s life instead of him. He’s also aware she’s been isolating herself since it happened, not allowing for visitors or a helping hand and it’s all his fault, or so he thinks. Stevens' guilt is consuming him and if James’ plan is to succeed, he’ll need to bring his friend out of the darkness that’s taken over him and back into the light where he can do the most good.

Steven sighs, “James-“

“Don’t…,” the leader interrupts his friend before Steven can bring forth any negativity, “...you haven’t even heard what I have to say, so don’t even think about giving me reasons as to why you can’t. I won’t hear it.”

Steven stays quiet and blinks back at the brunette in front of him, an awkward silence filling the air. James is certain he’s stunned his friend with his accurate assessment of the situation and for once the blond is at a loss for words.

James leans forward, staring intensely into the blue eyes of the man sitting across from him. “Now, my oldest friend, I’m here to ask something of you. Something very important and you are the only person I can trust to do what I’m asking.”

Steven nods, “Go on.”

“I have a task for you, in regard to the Princess.”

“No,” Steven says firmly, not even wanting to hear the details of James’ task.

“I haven’t asked anything of you yet.” James smiles and takes his friend's dismissal in stride. He’d already knew coming into this it’d take a bit of persuading to get what he wanted.

“And the answer is still no.” Steven stands from the table and heads to the back of the home, leaving James to sit at the table. 

James keeps his eye on the man and watches him settle at the fireplace in the very back of the home, poking at the embers, attempting to get the fire going again. It’s then that he decides to join him and gets up from the table and makes his way over to Steven near the fire. 

“We should talk about this,” he says on approach, not yet willing to let the matter die.

“Why? Because it serves your needs?” Steven continues to play with the fire, not wanting to look at the man behind him.

“No…,” James begins with a lie, “...because I’m worried about you. What happened… it wasn’t your fault, and no one blames you. You can’t keep avoiding me or the Princess like you have… guilt is not a good look on you, my friend.” 

Steven turns around and faces the brunette, the eyes looking back at James appear hard and cold. “What happened was my fault! I should’ve come sooner, but instead, I was dealing with baby problems in the village that kept me away from protecting the Princess. Can you imagine what would’ve happened if you hadn’t left your knife with her?!”

James can imagine. In fact, he’s thought about it a lot over the past week. The truth is, he knew exactly what he was doing when he left his favorite knife with the Princess and James was certain that detail didn’t go amiss by her. 

See, when he’d taken the Princess as his own, she was naive, some might even call her helpless. She had a title and served a purpose of trade for her father. That was all. The king kept her sheltered in the castle walls, so she knew nothing of how to handle herself outside of the stone structure, nor was she aware of just how cruel and heartless her father was. The Princess was a prime target and she didn’t know how to put up much of a fight when his clan had stormed her kingdom, killing everyone in the way of their goal, James taking her as his prize.

Now, though? Well, James didn’t make things easy for her. He could see the frailty in her eyes, knew she couldn’t take care of herself and he exploited it, showing her no quarter. James took full advantage of her in every way he could and broke her over a period of a few short months. He knew it was only a matter of time before she tried to fight back, and James was ready for it. It took everything inside her to work up the nerve to attempt to kill him and even though she failed, it let James know just how strong she’d become, and it was that strength was something he’d use in his plan.

And the Princess did not disappoint. When he left the knife, it was for protection, he didn’t lie. The plan was for Steven to kill Wanda but a small part of him really wanted the Princess to do away with the thorn in his side and as luck would have it, that’s exactly what happened. James was giddy with contained excitement when he’d heard the news upon his return to the village. Wanda was gone and even though Steve wasn’t the one to land the fatal blow, everything worked out as it should, and the wench he’d once bedded was no longer a threat to his future.

“Steven, I’m well aware of what _could’ve_ happened, but may I remind you of what actually took place?” 

Steven’s taken aback by the question, and glares angrily at James. “I don’t need a reminder. I was there,” he seethes through gritted teeth.

“Then you know that when it comes to life or death, the Princess is capable of taking matters into her own hands. She not only saved herself but protected the life of our child and I am grateful to the Gods for her sense of preservation.”

A pregnant pause hangs in the air and James can see Steven thinking too hard, almost like he’s calculating his next response. The blond steps away from the fireplace and sits down in a nearby chair, feigning a smile at the brunette. “Why are you here, James?”

Finally, the clan leader thinks in his head, moving over to an empty chair and sitting down. Now they can get down to the task at hand and he can set his plan in motion. “As I said before, I have a task for you.”

Steven scoffs and shakes his head. “I’ll take the bait… what _task_ could you possibly have for me that I’d agree to?”

What a fitting choice of words, James grins. If he only knew what he had in store. “The Princess… I need help and I think you’re the best person for the job.”

“Job?” Steven asks with a smile. “Will I be paid for my services?”

James chuckles and sits back in the chair, relaxing now that Steven seems to be finding some humor in this. “I guess it depends on what you consider payment.”

“Oh?” Steven crosses his arms to his chest. “Tell me everything I need to know and then I’ll decide if it’s worth it or not.”

“How would you feel about being the Princesses personal guard?” James doesn’t hesitate, all joking aside.

Steven rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a sigh. “Are you planning another attempt on her life?”

James smiles smugly, “No, that was a onetime thing. You know I needed Wanda gone and her clan loyal to me… _to us._ There was no other way to accomplish that. Killing two birds with one stone, literally.”

“So, what then? Why does the Princess need me to be her guard? It’s not like she ever leaves your home.”

“Because I want her to do just that,” James admits and watches Stevens face scrunch in confusion. “Look, I’ve been horrible to her, treating her poorly and keeping her captive in our home. I realized how very little the people know about their future Queen and it’s time to change that. It’s time to give her some much needed freedom.”

Steve raises his eyebrows, still seemingly confused. “And you need me, why?”

“To help her get acquainted with the people of our village. They’ll be her subjects and she should learn about us and the customs we hold true. The more she learns about our ways, the better she’ll be able to understand the needs of our clan.”

“You don’t need me for that. I’m pretty sure the best person for what you’re describing is Becca. You should go call upon her at dawn and leave me be.” Steven stands up and walks away, making his way back through the long house, leaving James to sit and watch him go.

James sighs and rubs at his face, becoming frustrated with his friend's avoidance of his request. If he is to carry out this plan, he’ll need Steven on board. Everything going forward will rely on his acceptance of his request. He just must convince his friend to say yes.

“Steven…,” James follows after and catches up to the man before he opens the door to his home, ending the conversation and visit, “...I need you for this and my gut is telling me you need this too.”

The blond stops short of opening the door, looking back at James with a gasp. “ _I need this?!_ What makes you think _I_ need this? Revenge was your plan. Bringing the Princess here was your plan. Everything that’s happened has been _your_ plan! I don’t need to be part of your plan, _James!_ I need to live my life in peace and take care of my land. That's what I need! That’s my plan. I’m sorry if that doesn’t fit into what you want but I’ve suffered enough at the plans of others, we all have! Isn’t it time to let it go and let people live without plans and ulterior motives?”

James is stunned into silence, his mouth agape in a state of shock at the truth presented to him. Not once has Steven ever questioned anything James has done, following him into battle after battle, pledging his loyalty and devotion to James’ cause. Now though, standing in Steven’s home, the blond has voiced his displeasure for the misdeeds of his friend and the choices James has made, and for the first time he realizes there’s nothing he can say that will change his mind. Steven has effectively put a kink in his well thought out plan.

Closing his mouth, he slowly nods, a heavy resigning sigh escaping his body. “You’re right… and I’m sorry.” James apologizes, something he really doesn’t like to do but is slowly becoming part of his conversations as of late. “I’ve asked too much of you and not given any thought to what you want, and for that I’m sorry, my friend. I should not have come to you, but you were the only one I could trust, and I thought if anyone could get the princess to eventually trust me, it would be you. However, I didn’t think about how me asking anything more of you was just selfishness on my part. Please forgive me.” James nods and steps to the door, opening it and stepping out into the morning sun. “I’ll just have to find another way. I’m sure I’ll think of something else. I thank you for your time, Steven.” He lowers his head in defeat.

“Have a good day, James,” Steven replies and starts to close the door. “Hey, James?”

The man looks up with furrowed eyebrows. “Yes?”

“I’ll never shy away from protecting my Queen… I’d give my life for hers and not even think twice about it… but I won’t be played like a pawn. I’ll protect her and her unborn child on my terms, at all costs and I’ll kill anyone that stands against her. Do we have an understanding, my _King?_ ”

The warning wasn’t what he expected but Stevens' promise was enough to know he’d accomplished what he came for in a very unusual kind of way. With a gleam in his eyes and a smirk, James steps forward and pats his friend on the shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
